1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and method for real-time estimation and dynamic renegotiation of usage parameter control (UPC) parameters for arbitrary traffic sources in asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, and more particularly, to a device and method for dynamically renegotiating UPC parameters whenever a predetermined change in traffic characteristics is detected.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In networks based on asynchronous transfer mode (ATM), traffic sources are subjected to a usage parameter control (UPC) function which employs a deterministic algorithm to control or shape a cell stream emitted from a source. In a UPC-based traffic control framework, the UPC parameters constitute a traffic descriptor used to allocate network resources to the traffic source.